Army Boys
by xManiac
Summary: Can love bloom between two soldiers who's countries are at war with each other? Sasuke, has always been loyal to Sand. Can he give it all up for an enemy of Leaf country? SasuNaru


Chapter 1 of Army Boys

What the hell? Why has maniac started yet _another_ fanfic? She hasnt updated her other stories in months! Stupid maniac... xD

Disclaimer: Maniac Production- The characters arent mine. The first few chapters were inspired by a movie.

Warnings: AU. Mild Violence. Profanity. Rated M.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**"For My Country"**

Hot. Pain. Help...

These were few of the intelligent words that were flowing through Sasukes mind. What had happened?

"Ah, captain. You're awake at last. I see that you've found yourself worthy of joining the land of the living." The voice was sneering at him and Sasuke immediately knew to whom the voice belonged to.

He cracked open an eye and saw the taunting face of Orochimaru.

"What.. w-what happened?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering despite the fact that his throat was parched and in need of water.

Images were finally coming back to him now that he was fully aware of himself and concious. He shuddered when he remembered the bombs going off. Small explosions all around him and screams of his men crying out for help.

"Get your head out of your ass, Uchiha. Look around you. Look at us! Need I explain what happened?" Orochimaru snapped and glared at the brunette.

Sasuke looked around, saw the condition of his followers and winced. There was not a single person missing a droplet of blood. Infact, the majority of them were covered in it. He looked back at Orochimaru, his advisor and nodded.

"Advisor Orochimaru, if my memory does not fail me, we are to head north and stay there untill farther notice. We are to do as directed from Kazekage. All of us."

Orochimaru glared at him before opening his mouth to snap at him. "Look at our troops. They are in no condition to travel and will only slow us down. Aside from you, me and the co-captains, kill them all. They are a waste of time and nothing but a nuisance."

Sasuke looked back and saw his followers, staring at him in alarm. A few of them, missing a leg and most of them in no condition to travel.

"P-please, captain Uchiha. Let us live. I swear we wont slow you down. I-infact just go without us but please, let us live." They pleaded.

Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru and frowned. "They shall come with us and we shall travel slowly. There **will **be no man left behind."

"Bullshit, they'll slow us down and you know perfectly well that shall the Leaf country troops capture them, they will be tortured untill our war plans are confessed."

Sasuke snarled at the snake-like man. "I am leader here! You are nothing but my mere advisor and you are to do as I say." He turned around and started to head north when he heard the unmistakable sound of a clicking gun. He turned around and came face to face with a 10mm revolver.

"I may be nothing but a _mere_ advisor but I _am_ advisor for a reason. Now, I'm not going to put my ass on the line just because you've suddenly decided to go soft-hearted. Co-captains of the Sand, kill the troops. Thats an order."

Zabuza and Haku stepped away from their fellow co-captains. They were willing to stay loyal and die for their leader, Uchiha.

It was then that the sound of a flying bullet filled the air. Nobody was certain where the bullet was fired from and where it was aimed at untill they all heard a gasp escape Haku before he fell to the floor. His body was left unmoving and quite obviously dead.

"H-Haku!" Zabuza cried out, undisguised anguish and shameless misery hidden beneath his eyes. It was there that he also fell. Crimson liquid flowing out of his chest.

Then suddenly, bullets were everywhere and people in green uniforms appeared, bullets firing from their guns. Troop after troop after troop. They were obviously from Leaf.

It was war then. Man after man, fell to the ground with lifeless crimson blood flowing out of their wounds. Only three men survived that day and their names were Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Nara Shikamaru. All from Sand country.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**Meanwhile in some forest.**

_"Ahhh! Finally, some alone time with lady ramen!" _A seemingly idiotic blonde man with the widest grin, sat alone in the middle of the forest. He had a set of whisker-like scars that adorned his cheeks. Most likely from battle. A forhead protector lay on his head and he was obviously a troop from Leaf country. The man grinned as he made a tiny fire on the ground to boil some water. He had been told to never create a fire no matter how desperately it was needed. An enemy could smell it from miles away and there would be smoke and evidence of camp. At that moment however, the fire was very desperately needed. How else would he boil hot water for his ramen? Those damn idiots.

The blonde snorted before cheering as his three minutes of ramen waiting time came to an end.Happily, he dug into the noodles just as a food-deprived hobo would. Five minutes passed by and he was done with his bowl. He happily patted his stomach before giving himself a fox-like grin.

_Click_

Alarmed, the blonde man cocked his head.

_Click_

There it was again! He rushed, jumping onto a tree silently before creeping from branch to branch. What was making that noise? Was it Sand country? Was it Mist country? Or was he just being paranoid?

He saw a shadow of movement and his eyes flickered over to the base of a large tree. There sat a man with silver eyes. The man was quite beautiful with long black hair and pale skin. What alarmed the blonde however, was the gun that lay in the hands of the other man. It was pointed to his own neck and the fingers were ready to pull the trigger. The person himself was quivering, eyes wide and staring off into space. Sweat dribbled down his forehead where a Leaf country head protector lay.

Immediately the blonde jumped into action, landing in front of the brunette and attempted to wrench the weapon out of his hands. "Eh, hey, let go. Dont do this. We're both from the same country and we have a war to fight. Jeez, so s-strong. L-let go!"

The silver eyes looked up and glared into blue before ramming the blondes body onto the ground, gun aimed at his head.

"N-no, d-dont! My names Uzumaki. U-uzumaki Naruto and I'm from Leaf. Just like you." The blonde man whimpered before closing his eyes, waiting for death to come by. He was mildly surprised when the gun was removed.

He looked up and saw the man looking down at him with a lost look. Naruto knew then that parts of the mans sanity had disappeared. It was just another sacrifice for their country.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Leader of Leaf army pack number 4."

"Ah, I see! Me too, me too! Except, I'm from pack 7. What are you doing sitting here alone? With a gun pointed at yourself no less. Where are your team mates?"

Neji frowned and looked away. "They're dead."

That was all the white eyed man said before getting up and walking away.

A confused blonde sat there, frowning in concentration.

"Are you coming or not? It's not a good idea to travel alone. If an idiot like you wants to live that is." Neji sneered as he looked over at Naruto's lunch, the fire still emitting smoke.

Naruto blushed. "Eh, I was hungry." He grinned sheepishly, a hand scratching at the back of his neck. He got up to follow Neji.

"Eh, did you just call me an idiot?"

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

"T-tired. Uchiha-san, we should slow down"

Sasuke turned around and snarled, Sharingan flaring. "Does it look like we have any fucking time to waste? Does it, Nara?"

Said man in turn sneered and looked up towards the sky. "Sorry." He gestured to a wounded Lee. "Just thought.. nevermind. Tch."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes before collapsing to the ground. They had been traveling up a shallow river and the cool water that soaked his pants felt nice.

"Neh, there are water snakes down there you know!" There was a shrill giggle that travled up the Sand troops spines. They looked up and saw a blur of pink and immediately took out their guns.

They spotted a young girl with pink hair and green eyes that were crinkled into a smile. She jumped down and grinned stupidly at the threesome. "Sakura knows that there are watersnakes in the water! That's cause Sakura got bitten by one once upon a time ago. You shouldnt walk there. The watersnakes will get you!"

She emitted another horse-like giggle before running off. Looking back, she pointed at a stunned Sasuke. "You're a handsome one! Sakura likes you. Come follow me." The girl gestured for the men to follow.

"Dont move! You stay where you are or we'll shoot." Sasuke glared at the girl, gun raised and ready to shoot. Lee and Shikamaru did the same."What's your name, girl?"

The girls eyes widened in a pleased manner. "This girls name is Sakura, of course. Did you not hear the first time?" She grinned another stupid grin before approaching the confused ninja. He honestly did not know what to make of this girl.

"Whazzat? Never seen one'a those before." She came closer with no sign of caution and was soon standing right in front of Sasuke. Her hands reached out and touched the gun.

_Bang_

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Chapter 1 Fin.

To be continued.

I wanted to make this a SasuNaru. Vote for your favorite pairing.

This story is probably gonna get very **few** hits. You people tend to like smut filled comedy over warfics... even if a lot of them have authors that cant tell the difference between "their, there, and they're."

If you've read my other stories and are waiting for those updates, I apologize. I am a reader and writing's not really my thing but I write because theres nothing more to read. Lately, I've felt like writing again but I'm too busy with all this school work. omgwtfbbqwagea.

Last things last: this story is **unbeta'd**. If my writing is really horrible, feel free to complain and I'll get a beta.

-Maniac


End file.
